


Мы с тобой хорошая пара

by Rabbits_Brothers



Series: На задворках Изумрудного города [3]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Хорошо, что Келлеру удалось продержаться, не ввязавшись в драку до отбоя, — иначе бы уже был в карцере. Но сейчас — Бичер это понимает — ему всё равно необходимо хоть как-то расслабиться.





	Мы с тобой хорошая пара

Крис Келлер взбешён — это заметно по его виду, по тому, как он ходит из угла в угол крохотной камеры, не ложась после отбоя. Едва сдерживаемые ярость и напряжение, готовые вырваться, словно лава из вулкана, неудержимым обжигающим потоком, разрушающим всё вокруг.  
Всё — и всех.  
Тобиас Бичер осторожно подходит к Келлеру, обнимает за талию, склоняет голову, прижимаясь щекой к груди. Крис всё так же напряжён, но, по крайней мере, останавливается и не отпихивает.  
— У тебя сейчас мышцы будто каменные, — тихо говорит Бичер.  
Келлер тяжело дышит. Не сразу, но тоже обнимает Тобиаса — порывисто и крепко.  
— Ага, каменные, — глухо соглашается он. — Так бы им морды в хлам и разбил, бля. Всем.  
Охранникам. Ну, конечно.  
Сегодня Крису есть за что злиться. Хотя бы за то, что надзиратели любят разгонять окриком или стучать в стекло, едва увидев, как двое заключённых обнимаются. Даже если объятие вполне можно расценить как дружеское.  
Хорошо, что Келлеру хотя бы удалось продержаться, не ввязавшись в драку до отбоя. Иначе бы уже был в карцере.  
— И было бы за что, — Тобиас горьковато улыбается, вытаскивает майку Криса из-за пояса джинс, забирается под неё ладонями. — Хочешь, разотру? У тебя такой вид, будто за неимением охранничков и мне морду можешь разбить… а похуй, можешь и врезать, если вдруг хочешь… — он придвигается ближе и мажет поцелуем по напряжённой линии челюсти Криса.  
— А разотри, — прикосновения Тобиаса приятны, посылают по натянутым мышцам тепло, заставляют вдохнуть глубже. Келлер втягивает носом воздух, накрывает руки Бичера своими сквозь собственную майку. — Да не за что мне тебя бить. Их только за дело.  
— Угу, — подтверждает Тобиас. — Сам бы избил. Суки позорные, я ведь ещё помню, как со мной такие, как они, с уважением разговаривали… а кто я теперь… мы все… — он с нажимом растирает закаменевшие мышцы, чуть задерживает пальцы на сосках. — Приятно?..  
— Ага, они поначалу всегда так, — Крис прикрывает глаза, чуть откидывает голову. — Приятно… мой Тоби. Приятно с тобой.  
— А давай я вот так… хочешь?.. — Бичер задирает майку Келлера до шеи, опускается, мажет губами по груди, накрывает сосок, проводит ладонями по бокам. — Расслаблю чуток… а то если до побудки не попустит, точно в карцер попадёшь, а мне тошно без тебя…  
Или если их увидят сейчас. Едва ли Крису удастся снова сдержаться… Но обход должен быть ещё нескоро; Тобиас знает. Он давно уже изучил основные часы, когда можно ебаться в камере после отбоя.  
— Хочу. Да, хочу, Тоби, поласкай… — Келлер смотрит с непривычной, странной нежностью, зарывается пальцами в русые волосы Бичера, слегка массирует голову кончиками пальцев. — Не хочу больше в карцер. Тоже тошно без тебя там было…  
— Угу… и не в карцере тоже… — Тобиас обводит сосок языком, прикусывает. Переходит ко второму, чуть царапает ногтями по подмышкам.  
— Тоже, — соглашается Крис на выдохе. Позволяет себя ласкать, успокаивать. — Я без тебя… пустой…  
— Пустой… ага, и я… — Тобиас продолжает поглаживать тело Криса, водит языком по соскам. — А вместе… будто что-то целое…  
— Да… Даже если сломанное целое, — задумчиво отзывается Келлер. — Чёрт, хорошо…  
— Сломанное, да… — Бичер начинает легонько тереть соски пальцами. Поднимается губами выше, прижимается к шее.  
— Тоби… — хрипловато выдыхает Крис, крепче притягивая его к себе. Склоняет голову, касается губами макушки.  
— М-м-м… Нравится, да? — Тобиас сжимает соски пальцами, проводит по шее Криса языком, прикусывает кожу. — Я прямо чувствую… как у тебя жилка бьётся… зубами…  
— Нравится, — Келлер улыбается, прикрыв глаза и откинув голову. — Зубами, говоришь? И куснуть хочется?  
— Ага, хочется… Куснуть?.. — Бичер чуть сжимает зубы на бьющейся, пульсирующей жилке. — Нравится… тебя за жилу держать… — кажется, имея в виду больше, чем говорит, он продолжает поглаживать Келлера по груди — растирая, тревожа соски.  
Крис хрипло усмехается, не открывая глаз, чувствует, как острые зубы Тобиаса царапают кожу, слегка сжимая.  
— Чую, что нравится. Держи, разрешаю… сейчас… — он чуть выгибается, когда Бичер гладит его по груди.  
— Буду держать, ага… — Тобиас прикусывает ещё, широко лижет, целует за ухом. — Поласкать тебя… ещё как-нибудь?  
— Поласкай… Как захочешь, Тоби, — Крис гладит Тобиаса по плечам, смотрит в глаза. — С тобой всё хорошо…  
— Хочешь… хочешь, массаж сделаю? Обещал же расслабить… просто плечи помассирую, зайду сзади и помассирую… — Бичер тянет уже задранную майку Келлера вверх, смотрит вопросительно.  
— Хочу, да. Сделай. А то, кажется, мышцы сведёт скоро… — Крис проводит по щеке Тобиаса ладонью, и тот чуть ласкается об неё лицом.  
— Да уже свело, чую, — Бичер уже увереннее стягивает с Келлера майку, заходит ему за спину. Начинает с нажимом водить по ней ладонями, касается дыханием шеи.  
Келлер издаёт блаженный полустон-полувздох облегчения, запрокидывает голову, смотрит на перевёрнутое лицо Тобиаса в таком положении.  
— Чёрт. Приятно…  
— Хорошо… хочу, чтобы тебе приятно было… — Бичер продолжает растирать, сжимает плечи Криса, разминает, касается губами шеи. — И хорошо… что тебя не стремает, когда сзади подходят. Меня долго стремало… и когда слишком близко…  
— С тобой не стремает. Долго стремало, после Шиллингера, суки… прошло потом… Но до сих пор к себе сзади мало кого подпускаю. А ты помню, как шарахался… вроде и прижаться хотел, а боялся, инстинкт-то тут сильнее часто… — Крис заводит руку назад, зарывается пальцами в волосы Тобиаса.  
— Ага, шарахался. Вот после него, падлы, и шарахаешься… м-м-м, приятно, когда ты пальцами в волосы… — продолжая массировать плечи Келлера, Бичер прижимается к его шее губами, проводит языком. — А я тебя всё равно зубами за жилку держу. Даже если не прикусываю…  
— Держишь, волчонок ты… — Крис тихонько стонет, чуть почёсывает голову Тобиаса, наслаждаясь тем, как пальцы Бичера разогревают застывшие мышцы. — Уцепился как следует…  
— Волчонок? А мне нравится… вцепился в большого волка, да?.. — Тобиас тихо смеётся, скользит губами по шее Криса, прихватывает мочку уха.  
— Ага, волчонок. Такой почти взрослый, но не совсем ещё… слетевший с катушек, не успев повзрослеть… Во взрослого волка, да… — Келлер смеётся. — Матёрого и такого же чокнутого. Ещё более чокнутого… м-м-м, да… нравится твой массаж… и ласка…  
— Слетевший, точняк. И в тебя вцепился, и втюрился… — Тобиас разминает плечи Криса сильнее, пробует обвести ушную раковину языком.  
— Втюрился… и волк в тебя… а только ж шкуру думал попортить да унизить перед стаей… Да, Тоби. Ещё так сделай…  
— Думал, ага… и попортил, а всё равно втюрились, оба… Так? — Бичер, смелея, проникает языком в ухо Криса, проводит большим пальцем по шее.  
— Так, — Келлер хрипловато стонет в ответ на проникновение языка, выгибается сильнее. — Чёрт, заводишь ты…  
— И ты… Хочешь, подрочи себе? А я массировать буду. Или я тебе, сзади… и ухо вылижу…  
— Давай подрочу… Хочу, чтоб ты смотрел. И массировал, — Келлер расстёгивает джинсы, вытаскивает уже напряжённый член, начинает ласкать себя, запрокинув голову, ласкаясь губами о лоб и скулу Тобиаса. — Тебе ведь тоже так нравится? Смотреть нравится?  
— Нравится… Нравится, ага. Смотреть, как ты дрочишь. У тебя член, бля, красивый… — Бичер тоже ласкается лицом о лицо Келлера, продолжает разминать широкие плечи, чувствуя, как перекатываются твёрдые мышцы под кожей. — Буду смотреть… — он снова касается губами уха Криса и скользит языком в раковину.  
— Красивый, говоришь? Спасибо, — Келлер смеётся и тут же стонет, смотрит в глаза Тобиасу шальным, опьянённым страстью взглядом. — Смотри… — он ласкает себя по всей длине, то чуть быстрее, то медленнее, подставляется губам и языку Бичера.  
— Красивый, ага. Мне нравится, — Тобиас на секунду отстраняется, не отрывая жадного взгляда, поспешно вытаскивает из-за пояса собственную майку, тянет через голову. — Я просто… грудью к спине, да? Так же приятнее? — прижавшись, он слегка трётся, снова кладёт руки на плечи Келлера, кусает за мочку уха.  
— Ага, прижмись к спине. Гораздо приятнее… — Крис гладит себя по лобку, снова обхватывает член, невольно облизывает губы, трётся затылком о грудь Тобиаса. — Горячий ты. С ума сводишь…  
— И ты, блядь… я тебе потом руку оближу… как кончишь… — Бичер продолжает легонько потираться, массирует Келлеру то плечи, то грудь, то руки до локтей, снова начинает потрахивать языком ухо.  
— Оближи, да… чёрт, Тоби… — Крис стонет громче, дрочит сильнее, так, что слышны шлепки. — Сука, я так с тобой скоро спущу…  
— И спусти. Хочу, чтобы ты спустил, — Тобиас целует ухо Келлера полуоткрытым ртом взасос, погружает язык в раковину как можно глубже, начинает ритмично двигать им, поглядывая, как рука Криса скользит по члену, и растирая его тело. — Нравится… на тебя смотреть…  
— Бля… смотри… — Крис прикрывает глаза, снова открывает, встречается с Тобиасом взглядом, смотрит не отрываясь, продолжая себе дрочить.  
— Смотрю… а ты давай… ты скоро уже, я чувствую… — Тобиас засасывает мочку уха Криса, слегка прикусывает её, снова начинает трахать языком ушную раковину, трёт пальцами соски; чуть помедлив и не сразу решившись, прижимается пахом к ягодицам. — Я… прижмусь только… можно?.. Бля… у меня уже тоже штаны распирает…  
— Ага, скоро… Ещё немного, Тоби. Чёрт, приятно ласкаешь… кайф такой… с тобой кайф… — отрывисто выговаривает Келлер сквозь приглушённые стоны, чувствуя, как всё ближе подходит к острому краю удовольствия. — Прижмись… Ничего, да, можно. С тобой нормально… да… нравится ощущать, как ты завёлся… — он усмехается, дыша все более часто. — Потрись… тебе тоже хорошо будет…  
— Будет, ага… приятно, говоришь… я тогда ещё… — сбивчиво бормочет Тобиас, сжимает соски Криса пальцами, скользит губами и круговыми движениями языка по уху, шее, щеке. Сильнее прижимается пахом к ягодицам, втискивается, трётся сквозь грубую ткань — и сам приглушённо стонет сквозь зубы.  
— А, бля!.. Потрись… трись ещё, пока не кончишь… даже если я первый… Сука, сладко с тобой… да… я скоро… совсем скоро… — Келлер утробно стонет, откинув голову на плечо Тобиаса, подставляясь, чувствуя, как наслаждение вот-вот перехлестнёт через край. Ещё несколько стонов, и он выплёскивается на собственные пальцы, пряная белёсая жидкость бежит по руке, наполняя камеру запахом секса. Какой же кайф… Тобиас продолжает тереться о него, и Крис сильнее запрокидывет голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. — Давай, Тоби, трись ещё… тебе нравится и мне нравится… сделай себе тоже хорошо…  
— Сделаю… сделаю, да… — бормочет Тобиас, ловит перепачканную спермой руку Криса, подносит к губам, начинает облизывать жадными звериными движениями, продолжая отчаянно тереться об его ягодицы, пытаясь вжаться сквозь одежду в ложбинку между ними — когда бы ещё позволил… — Я же обещал вылизать? Всё вылижу… — Бичер проходится языком по чувствительной коже между пальцами, поочерёдно вбирает их в рот, посасывает, продолжает ёрзать, обнимает Келлера второй рукой поперёк груди. — Сука… хорошо… я так тоже спущу скоро, взорваться уже готов…  
Крис, щурясь смотрит на действия Тобиаса. Прикосновения языка посылают по только что пережившему оргазм телу щекотные импульсы, от которых становится сладко. Тоби можно подпустить сзади, так — можно, сейчас — можно… Упирающаяся в ягодицы напряжённая плоть, вопреки обыкновению, не вызывает дурных ассоциаций, хочется лишь слышать, как Тоби будет кончать, как застонет, забывшись.  
— Взорвись… спусти прямо в штаны… чтоб утром сразу в стиралку пришлось…  
— Спущу… спущу, ага… — Тобиас прижимается сильнее, грудью к спине, елозит, почти скулит от мучительного возбуждения и желания кончить. Ещё, ещё, ещё немного… Прижаться губами к шее Криса, снова прикусить бьющуюся жилку. Сегодня разрешает, сегодня можно. От привкуса вспотевшей солоноватой кожи во рту и ощущения пульсирующей под ней крови становится ещё слаще, Бичер сдавленно всхлипывает и наконец выплёскивается, чувствуя, как в штанах становится мокро и липко. Бля. Сперва горячо, скоро будет холодить… Он сыто, облегчённо вздыхает и позволяет себе ненадолго привалиться к Келлеру сзади, обхватив его обеими руками и прижавшись щекой к спине.  
— Бля, — бормочет Тобиас вслух. — Хорошо.  
Крис чувствует, как ярость вытекает между пальцев вместе с семенем, как иногда вытекала с кровью. Тоби тоже мокрый, они оба выплеснули и ярость, и утешение. Келлер запрокидывает голову, смотрит на перевёрнутое лицо Бичера. Получает поцелуй, они смешивают капли пота на своих губах.  
— Из тебя получается отличный психотерапевт. Очень действенный. И все живы…  
— Ага, все… на удивление, я ж тоже псих чокнутый… Я чокнутый псих, а ты расчётливый, хорошая пара, да? — Тобиас смеётся, и в этом смехе слышится что-то, странным образом напоминающее смущение. Впрочем, сказать вслух, что они пара, — тут, пожалуй, смутишься… Он поглаживает Келлера по влажной груди, позволяет себе прижаться губами к загривку, нехотя выпускает из объятий. — Значит, буду устраивать тебе сеансы психотерапии. Как сегодня. Если захочешь, — негромко добавляет он и накрывает губы Криса своими.  
— Захочу… Правда, захочу. Это намного лучше, чем бесконечное обсасывание костей на сеансах Пит Мари, — Крис усмехается, откидывает голову сильнее, трётся шеей о шею Бичера. — Да, мы хорошая пара, Тоби, — он говорит тише, прикрывает глаза, чтобы потом снова взглянуть в лицо. — Мне нравится…  
— И мне, — откликается Бичер — так же тихо и непривычно серьёзно, на секунду почти становясь прежним Тобиасом… почти. Полностью прежним — и надолго — ему не стать уже никогда. — Мне тоже нравится, Крис.


End file.
